User talk:SSDGFCTCT9
__NOWYSIWYG__ Re: TYVM. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 16:05, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Duke/Duchess of Cambridge Quebec visit Are you a liker or a hater? Some pretty funny posters of the protesters, calling them "War Criminals" and what-not. Must be the French gene in them... - 22:00, July 3, 2011 (UTC) This is off-topic, but I see the Duke keeps fixing his tie or bow, somehow I have the same habit, which is nuts. ! Ever played the Legend of Zelda series? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:05, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :Lol, that, Mario, Pac-Man and Pong! :On-topic, though, which one was your favorite? I was just recently given a copy of Twilight Princess from a friend, and while IMO not as good as A Link to the Past, it is pretty bad-ass. Although, it has no voice acting, which sucks. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:14, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Twilight Princess is definitely a good game. I played Ocarina of Time a really long time ago, and it was fun back then. Nintend recenty created a version of that game with improved graphics. The games that I haven't played are those that I feel are sort of... unrealistic? Majora's Mask, Wind Waker, Four Swords. Maybe that's a bit too nitpicky, but still... seems too childish. The newest one is going to be Skyward Sword, which seems pretty interesting. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:25, July 4, 2011 (UTC) lol. Maybe they'll port the game to the next GameBoy. Whenever that comes out. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:34, July 4, 2011 (UTC) YOU NEVER FINISHED OCARINA OF TIME?!?!?!? That's like the greatest Zelda game of all time along with A Link to the Past!!! You, sir, need to fix that. Like now. And Wind Waker is fun, up until you have to collect Triforce shards. I hated that part... Twilight Princess was good too, but it cant hold a candle to OoT and ALttP. Also, sorry to join in, but The Zelda series are some of my favorite games, along with the other classic Nintendo series. I'd actually put many of them ahead of the BF series for favorites, seeing as how I grew up with them. 05:16, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Huh. Seems like you have most of the games I like... Pic Licensing File:BF2142_EU_Assault_combat.jpg I took it from here. That's EA, you sure it's safe to call it Unlicensed? Pedro9basket 10:35, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Cannons Are very overpowered in ETW. See that thing on my userpage? Well, I learned how powerful canister shot is against the enemy. Picture this: 6000 Swedish soldiers in a nearly untouched army are attacking a Russian force less than a twelfth its size. (about 50 cannoneers and around 200 Cossack infantry) Well I positioned my cannon in front of my main force, and told them to use canister shot. The Swedes are attacking me, with their infantry trying to charge head-on. As soon as they're in range, they're cut down in droves by the cannons. Within seconds, 2000 Swedish soldiers -- who had previously faced a much greater force with the same cannons -- are dead. They try flanking with cavalry. Three of the cannons are redirected to hit them, too. They get decimated. The enemies are harassing me with their own artillery, so I send one 86-man unit of Cossacks to kill the enemy cannoneers. They cut the enemy down easily (there were only like 10 cannoneers). The rest of the battle was basically my cannons tearing the Swedes a new asshole. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 00:04, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :lol... I was using DarthMod, which gives 375 soldiers per unit of Cossack infantry instead of just 90. M2TW isn't as streamlined in terms of numbers compared to ETW in basic form, let alone with darthmod running. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 00:24, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ::canister shot... /gasm/ ::lol, it's basically buckshot for cannons. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:30, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey Do you think I would stand a chance if I went up for adminship? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:09, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Sorry if i´m splitting the "agreement" but i wanted to get my opinion on this. Yes, You are definatly one of the few who actually edit other then blogs and you´re one of the most intelligent person on the wiki. --Death to the false emperor! 04:00, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, I think, and this is me being impartial, honest, and not trying to be offensive in any way, shape or form, but looking over your track record on the wiki, which, I must say, is very, very good, there have been a couple of incidences, most of which have not cropped up afterwards, which could put a black mark on any RfA. It's my honest opinion, not deliberately mean or anythin'. - 10:03, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Well, I'm still on the mark of anyone who deserves it should get it, as I don't see being an admin as an advantage, more so just some extra tools for top and trustworthy contributors. I don't know, I'd need some time to think it over, since Pete pretty much sums up my hesitation. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 15:07, July 7, 2011 (UTC) What are these "Extra tools"? --Death to the false emperor! 17:09, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :Deleting and undeleting pages, protecting and unprotecting pages, editing protected pages, blocking and unblocking users... - 17:59, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Huh, i thought adminship was something more then that, oh well stupid me. But yeah in that case he dosen´t need them and would likely go in miss use IMO --Death to the false emperor! 17:18, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :lol. :I've never abused my admin tools on any wiki on which I hold those flags (go see for yourself). If the best indicator of future behavior is past behavior, then I am good to go as far as that is concerned. And frankly, there are more tools to adminship than the four that Bond mentioned. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:22, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Since i may be more noticeable one small details i may recommend the box to the left: tested it on the P90 tread, used the break code thing Take a look... at this OAC post. - 09:58, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Bot Unfortunately I'm experiencing issues with Wine at the moment, so I can't run my bot's program until I either fix those issues, or switch my current boot to Windows, neither of which are doable at the current moment. You'll have to wait. 20:55, July 12, 2011 (UTC) (tags) i think we need to make an new category on the bottom on the page, we need a "medium machine gun" tag, its wrong to tag the M60 as a light machine gun, same as the M240. how do we add or make new tags ? Maxwell123 18:18, July 16, 2011 (UTC) New Gameplay Videos Hey I was wondering if we should delete the new videos added by IBriian since all he's doing is posting his own gameplay videos just to get views. Plus they're his only contributions Omnicube1 22:14, July 16, 2011 (UTC) well his just showing gameplay of each individual weapon - short videos for an quick overview, but for me its ok but did he just post for views thats the question--Maxwell123 22:26, July 16, 2011 (UTC) I've been posting gameplay vids for a while now, so I, personally, see no harm so long as he isn't superceding previously-posted videos (provided the previous videos are of better quality) Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:45, July 16, 2011 (UTC) :Okay I was just asking just in case because it could be an attempt to promote and advertise his own videos Omnicube1 23:37, July 16, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't like it for three reasons: #The intro slide has "IIBrian's". Our wiki shouldn't have things that plaster someone's name all over the place. It's as if for every image I uploaded I put a "BY SSD" logo at the bottom. #We already have those kind of videos. #The reviews at the end are subjective... ::No me gusta. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 19:43, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Also, the "gameplays" are in the form of a montage, which is very unnatrual gameplay, and almost looks more like a show-off video. I think I might take them down unless someone opposes... SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 20:33, July 17, 2011 (UTC) New avatar Is that a hand grabbing a energy battery thing...? Death to the false emperor! 02:17, July 17, 2011 (UTC) :Nah, it's a scorpion. It's an album cover of the Scorpions (the band), which I'm quite fond of. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 19:45, July 17, 2011 (UTC) This guy... ...has been putting up some videos onto BFBC2 weapon pages from his own personal YouTube account. Should we keep them or what? - 12:16, July 17, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, I jumped the gun a bit. Didn't realise it had already been discussed before. My fail... - 12:18, July 17, 2011 (UTC) block this fool http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/80.19.208.148 Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 20:16, July 17, 2011 (UTC) :Done. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) Reply to your post I do apologise for my earlier edits, I explained here XFyre99 09:30, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Not when you first start out they aren't. At level 1 you've got only a few weapons unlocked (if you look at your "weapons and gadgets" page), but when you are actually playing you can use weapons that are otherwise not yet unlocked with certain factions (ie, you can use the M16 and M1911 with the US assault kit at level 1), but you can't use them with the NVA assault kit. Understand? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 14:32, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :If you're wondering how I know that, it's because I created a second account separate from my normal account after BFBC2V was released. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 14:33, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Not in my experience. If they said that, they meant for people who've already been playing for a while and unlocked all the weapons, but a noob level 1 does not get any breaks when it comes to that. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:13, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Question about pages that need edits Do you have a page on this wiki that has a list of pages that are in need of edits, thanks XFyre99 09:51, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Photos of BF2142 Hey, you probably remember a conversation we had a few days ago about BF2142. I'm looking for the mod tools, but the software is kind of being a bitch and not allowing to use, saying its Windows XP only, but I shall crack it myself. When it turns to Conquest, I'm still looking at the only server at my range with it so when its occupied I can build strategies. But that is not properly my question. My question is: Do you know any Internet Filter that is able to keep modded servers away? These mods have almost compleltey changed the maps and I can't do much about it, and unless I make some crack, I can't use SinglePlayer. Pedro9basket 18:36, July 20, 2011 (UTC) There are some mods that make a big difference. You see that big lake/river on the upper right corner (in the photo of the map I took)? One of the servers has Silo 5 in one of the banks at the very edge of the map itself. But that idea of the LAN sounds genious since I'm getting a rig this Summer. And since 1.50 patch gives me Northern Strike for free, I may buy the game and give and leave no stone unturned. Still, I may try through Ranked filter and look a bit for un-modded. But there something I can take advantage: For how much modded the maps are, they leave trails of the original. With the exception of Silo 2 (the central), I can find the original spots through no-clip and find the original spots (but without a flag or Silo, but I shall take care of that). I'll keep working on it, thanks for the LAN idea anyway ;) P.S.:I'll also be trying to look for flaws in the incomplete pages and for vandalism. Could you try and put me in Rollback so I could get my work on that a bit easier? Pedro9basket 16:20, July 21, 2011 (UTC) I don't see why Pedro can't have rollback rights. Do you want to do the honours? My only problem with Pedro is that of his 1074 edits, only 28 are mainspace... - 16:44, July 21, 2011 (UTC) I understand what you do mean. If you think it'd better later when I get more occupation on the mainspace, I fully understand and let it come later. Pedro9basket 16:49, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :No, I don't see any problem with rollback rights, and I would say you can be trusted. I'll get onto it... - 16:53, July 21, 2011 (UTC) I bet you're getting bored of hearing me about 2142 but here's the deal: you saw that I put the Titan map for the Sidi Power Plant and you must know by now that I only got the 2142 demo, right? That gives me the "consequence" of having constant adverts about how awesome BF2142 is in full version. They say Have 10 large maps, bla bla bla.... and they give pretty interesting photos. As I was working for Sidi Power Plant, I took a Print Screen of it to you to check it out. Would I replace the Titan map with this (and for the other maps too)? Sadly, I don't get pics of the Northern Strike as far as I'm concerned, but these pics are great. Pedro9basket 12:30, July 22, 2011 (UTC) I see what you mean....that's kind of fault of my laptop, it can't handle very big resolutions for gaming. I'll probably get my new rig by the end of Summer, then I could do it again. But either way, to turn the images to .PNG I got to photograph them again? Pedro9basket 16:56, July 22, 2011 (UTC) I put my last answer in my own talk page, my bad! I only had to play 2 games (and my teammates were in high levels on idiotism that I lost both in about 10 minutes!) to get a pic. For the lulz, I picked Minsk, tell me if it's worth to upload more like these. Pedro9basket 22:27, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Alright.... I'll get better ones when I have "something" able to do that to replace with better ones asap (even if asap could take a couple of weeks). Thanks for the advice. Pedro9basket 07:40, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Making a page Hey, I was wondering if it would be okay to make a page for an ACOG sight, which is featured on the M16 and AK-74 in Battlefield 3. --Sp3cSprechen 19:38, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, maybe you could go in , I'm there. --Sp3cSprechen 19:40, July 21, 2011 (UTC) OMGOMGOMGOMG I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE Black Sabbath!!!!!!!! Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 07:18, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :BTW what do you think of the new Spotting page? I just need a couple images... Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 07:20, July 22, 2011 (UTC) It's a tie between Paranoid and the Wizard (if that's the name of that song). Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 16:52, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Category:Replace Yes, it can go - 20:48, July 22, 2011 (UTC) RE:Medium MG Opps, sorry forgot to respone to your message. My bad, I thought that they were refered to as medium mgs in-game. Hmm, General Purpose sounds good, maybe you should talk to Maxwell about it, he's the one who suggested it. Rem: Medium MG Well its pretty simple to identify what term each mg is it, Light machine gun such as the M249 fires 5.56 mm round Medium machine gun such as M240 fires 7.62 mm round Heavy machine gun such as M2 Browning fires 12.7 mm round _ The MG42 is from your list wrong in term that its not firing an over 0.5 inch cartrige however because of it heavy fire rate its earliest exsamples of GPMG's overall sounds ok, but we need to place them in there right catergory -- HK21 fires 7.62 round mean it should correctly be placed in the medium mg category either way, how the weapon perform in the battlefield game mutch be a priority Maxwell123 18:52, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :Not everything has to be as in real life. Heavy = emplaced. Light = portable. General = both. Simples! (Insert meerkat squeek here) - 20:48, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ok i agree whit your statement, like i sayd we must place them in what role they have in Battlefield, so place it like that, btw did you check out my new idea on the forum ?--Maxwell123 15:55, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... The whole "member since" thing seems to be having trouble in recent days. First this, and now it's saying I've only been a user here since last month! Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:25, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Suggestion Hey this is maybe an idea or question should it be necessary to add a new cell in the template/infobox thing, and name it "Sound" or "Sounds" well im just curius the current .ogg files button are placed in fire mode, at the same time we should do it like its not showing up on default - mean that we add then they show up it may be a suggestion to add a new tab, and add those files there. Maxwell123 19:09, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey JSYK the QBB-95 is also called "QBB-95" in-game as well. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 20:36, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, it isn't. I thought I saw it somewhere in one of the menus, so it might be on the BF2 stats site. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:23, July 25, 2011 (UTC) ::And that actually gets me thinking. I think that the historical name of a weapon, if it is used in-game concurrently with the dev name, should supercede the dev name. Like the M16A1 vs. M16 thing in BFBC2V. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:26, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Uh, I got rid of the leaked content like a half hour ago. >.> Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:15, July 26, 2011 (UTC) BF1942 Do you know of any place where I can get specific stats for the weapons and vehicles and the like in BF1942? Because if not, I'ma have to download more Autodesk bullshit... Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:47, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :OMFG I give up. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 19:16, July 26, 2011 (UTC) ::I mean, why did they have to make the thing so complicated? BF2 is so simplistic by comparison! Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 19:19, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Pictures Hi, i have an quick question about the m14, ok lets get to the point/ if you check out this picture http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/File:M14VietnamRL.jpg I think it will have an nice place in the vietnam tread on the same page, Yuri removed it because of 2 IRL pictures at the same time, but i think it is gonna be well placed in the M14_rifle#Battlefield_Vietnam place dont you ? Maxwell123 15:18, July 27, 2011 (UTC) M14: ok Well i uploaded a new picture about the PBR whit better quality then the current picture, the deletion should have been opposite delete the pixel image not! the new one --Maxwell123 19:48, July 27, 2011 (UTC) M1911 added to Battlefield 3 Hello, Wiki FNG here! Anywho, it's been bugging me for a while but, the 1911 needs be added to the "Confirmed Weapons for Battlefield 3" list. I would do it myself, but like I said before: I'm like a surgeon on his first day. I also have the image of the M1911 in-game that I can send you if need be. --User:AnonymousTom--21:27 lolwat Srsly. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 05:41, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Really!? I could've sworn I got some for the M24. I'll take care of it tomorrow. Must...sleep... 06:51, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Trailer Pages What do you think of creating pages about trailers? Kinda like this one on the Halo Wiki. The prototype isn't done, I haven't had time to finish it. What would the categories be? 'Battlefield *** Trailers'? BF2142 articles Hey, I got now the complete BF2142 (OHH YEAH) and with a 8 winning spree on Suez Canal, I'll be making new strategies soon. Just wanted to make a question: Apparently it's merely popular the No Vehicles game mode in some of the maps. As it isn't official EA game mode, I went to ask. Should I make separate strategies for No Vehicles for some maps if it's that overused? Pedro9basket 12:24, July 28, 2011 (UTC) It is indeed fun, and the Vet status may give me a chance to get BF3's Alpha (fun thing: I couldn't connect my 2142 account, I asked to EA Support and they gave me a status of 7. Invitation here I come XD) But in No Vehicles, there are times I find more servers with it than Conquest, but maybe the standard strategies may be applyable in them, but it was just a nice suggestion nonetheless. On Suez, maybe you'll even find a bigger page than I did with Sidi Power Plant, I kind of find you right when it comes of the pages becoming too long (it also saves me time, as I don't get many unlocks now my stamina kind of sucks and jogging instead of sprint literally kills me). But I'll keep playing and update the empty pages when I have enough experience. Thanks for your time ;) Pedro9basket 18:47, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Jesus! When did you get 10k edits? You kept that one quiet! That's literally... unbelievable. Something tells me that's never going to be beaten. Keep it up! - 17:58, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I thought I was unbeatable too. And however modest you try to be, you really are an outstanding editor - 18:21, July 28, 2011 (UTC) BFH Makeover Hey i did add some new pictures and link those thogether on the Battlefield Heroes page you like the new design way ? Maxwell123 18:57, July 29, 2011 (UTC) IT'S DONE I. HATE. TRANSCRIPTS. Dude I got into the BF3 Alpha. :D Too bad it ends tomorrow. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:11, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :Well... what? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:12, August 1, 2011 (UTC) MoH 2012? What do you think of this site's MoH concept art? It's really well done. http://www.thinkbasic.com/project/electronic-arts-medal-honor Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 04:16, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Troublesome User Daddadoom Daddadoom vandalised the Call of Duty wiki in the name of Battlefield. Just thought to inform you. CoaZ Site Counter/MediaWiki Hey i got need you to add a site counter to this wikia, on the page MediaWiki you need to past the following code: http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki I got the idea from runescape wikia's hit counter: http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki%3ASiteMeter Maxwell123 15:41, August 2, 2011 (UTC) About SiteMeter Yes as you can see it dont take up mutch space, it may be a good feature for the overall experience point of this wikia. But its requare javascript or HTML code, so it maybe take some time to get it to work 100 % acurate. You can make an free account or upgrade it if you want. --Maxwell123 16:11, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Test try out Hey i tried to do an experiement whit the counter and made an page about it can you take a look into it ? http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki --Maxwell123 11:01, August 6, 2011 (UTC) When did this even!? I am confuse... You... I... What!? I've been scouring the recent activity for the last month while editing and had no idea you guys nominated me UotM until finding your message saying I won!? You sneaky bastards... :) Thank you very much though, I greatly appreciate it!!! 22:09, August 2, 2011 (UTC) I challenge you To gain 54357 edits. Gotta catch em all! Death to the false emperor! 02:03, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Collab Hey, SSD. I was wondering if you wanted to help me create a new mod for M2TW? I got some ideas already, and since I have a student copy of AutoDesk Maya, I could model the characters and stuff. If you'd like to help, we could also open up a topic on the TW forums at www.twcenter.net. What do you think? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 00:05, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :My username is Yuri Kaslov, with a space. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:12, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ::So what's your username? Or have you got one yet? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 17:16, August 5, 2011 (UTC) An idea... Hey, I got now Patch 1.51 in BF2142, which gives me access to all maps, including the one's from Northern Strike for free. I already created Bridge at Remagen and planning to create the others ASAP. Here's the deal: one of the maps that come in 1.51 is the 2142 version of Strike at Karkand. I find it very similar to the BF2 version in all concepts, including the storyline impact: in the middle of the European Union's major counter-attack (that composes Northern Strike), they plan to strike Karkand, an important Titan industry, that if captured will result in a major resource advantage for the Pan-Asian Coalition. I thought it would make more sense if it made part of the section of the Karkand's main page itself. However, I don't know how to change the template of 2142's maps to redirect Strike at Karkand 2142 to its section on the main Strike at Karkand page. I got the photo of the map and its main description ready to go. Could you try to change the redirection? ''This is Pedro9basket, go ahead... '' 19:06, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Something for the record Over the six days from 31st July to 5th August, according to the Admin Dashboard, we got 193.4 thousand views. I make that on average around 32K per day. Looks like we're getting a bit more popular... - 08:15, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Just to but in, according to Quantcast, last month was our second highest readership ever, the largest being this April - 16:47, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, just as I start Additional Further Maths... 15 modules over two years, each basically half the size of the maths GCSE. Gulp... - 16:14, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ::UK schooling is, quite frankly, utter bullshit. The level of stuff, compared to the generations before mine, is getting easier every year - curriculum changes, changes to exams to make them more modular (i.e. much easier to pass) and the exams themselves are so basic, kids aged 5 can get A*s at GCSEs!!! (seriously...) And the teachers get rated on the grades their students get, so it basically makes for one of the most pressurised school systems in the world. And then you get to university the debt maker. £9,000 p.a. for tuition fees, as well as housing costs... - 16:37, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Views aren't the same as visits. One visitor may view several pages in one visit. So in other terms we get an daily 4.2k unique visits each day, they may view several pages in one visit. From quantcast the average page-views per person is 8 mean in total 4.2k * 8 = 33.6k total page views each day on an average. Pictures Well i taked them by myself in desember but anyway i can do it, btw did you check the exsample picture in the suggeston tread ? Maxwell123 20:12, August 7, 2011 (UTC) About bf3: i know about class renders but im not sure if we should wait to upload those to later on ? --Maxwell123 21:03, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Well those pictures im talking about are top quality png's. Anyway i found its ok whit pictures about damage drop off, but it take time to get everyone. i was considering about maybe in future we can make an own gallery for those types of pictures when im finish whit most of them - you think its necessary --Maxwell123 21:22, August 7, 2011 (UTC)